


Shining Tears

by allmagiccomeswithrice (bisaleth)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A mixture between Noctis from Versus and Omen makes appearances, Drama & Romance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisaleth/pseuds/allmagiccomeswithrice
Summary: Promptis fluff, but with plot and lore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted someone else to write this, but then I realized that no one even knows Shining Tears, so there's no way it's happening unless I'm the one making it happen. So, bad or not, here it is!

There are a few things that Noctis has been stressed about recently.

Least of those things being that he's on his way to Altissia for his wedding to Lunafreya, and his feelings on that were way too complicated for him to want to deal with in a healthy way.

Truly, the most stressful thing for Noctis has been that his ring of Lucii won't come off his finger.

His dad told him to wear the ring during his 21st birthday, which landed on a day during their journey to Altissia, but he hadn't given any type of warning to indicate that the ring wouldn't come off, and it was deeply foreboding.  The two rings of Lucii were the most powerful force in all of Eos.  Legends surrounded the rings, some claiming that they were a gift from the astrals to protect the balance of the star, and others saying that they were man-made weapons created using an unholy mixture of mechanics, magics from the crystal, and the souls of daemons.  Many believe the rings were the cause of the mysterious destruction of Solheim.

And hell if that thought isn't terrifying.

There were, of course, a couple instructions that Noctis had been given when he received the rings.  Never wear both at once, don't let anyone but Luna wear the second ring, etc.  Nothing he hadn't already expected to hear, and certainly nothing that helped with his current predicament.

Now, Noctis will never be able to ask his dad about any of this.  News of the assassination of Regis didn't take long to reach them, but their journey had to continue.  There was a council that would find a way to deal with the chaos in the crown city for now.  The only way to stop the Niflheim Empire would be to use the rings.

Even with all that, there was a duty to fulfill and a people to protect, so Noctis had been trying his utmost to keep it together.  Luckily, he had his friends there every step of the way, keeping him on the right path.

"You must be so psyched to see her!"  Prompto teased, fidgeting in his seat and nudging his best friend in the side and pulling him out of his thoughts.

Noctis blinked, taking a moment to catch up with the conversation.  "...Luna?"

"Uh, yeah.  Dude, you don't look so good.  You seasick or something?"

Ignis called out over the wind from a few seats up, "We do have medicine if you're feeling ill.  Cid thought it may come in handy."

"Nah, I'm fine.  I just....ugh, this thing won't come off!" Three more tugs and twists yielded no result except to worry the others that he might injure himself in the process of attempting to remove it.

"We could try cutting it off.  I'm sure whatever magic is keeping it there won't care whether or not your finger is attached to your body."  Gladiolus teased.

"...Think I'm good, thanks."

 

* * *

 

 

Altissia is Niff territory.  To prevent further risk of the ceremony being called off when there's so much at stake, there hadn't been any time to see Luna before the wedding.  Noctis hated it.  They'd been communicating through the journal all this time, and he hardly even knew what she looked like now, not that it mattered to the kingdom how he felt.  This marriage was for them.  Luckily, Noctis cared deeply for Luna.  Before high school, it sometimes really felt like she was his only real friend, despite their messages to each other being a bit staggered and never being able to hang out in person.

The night before the wedding, Noctis woke up in the plush bed, blinking confusedly at the darkness to discern what it was that had awakened him, and it didn't take long to figure it out.

Across the room sat Prompto, curled in on himself on the couch, which had been moved to face the window at some point during the night.  In the darkness, the only way for Noctis to even know it was his best friend was the chocobo hair sticking out against the soft glow pouring in from outside.

A quiet, but still unmistakable sob escaped his friend.

Silently, Noctis rose from the bed, carefully approaching the couch and sitting down next to Prompto, resting a hand on his shoulder.  "Hey...something happen?"

Usually, if Prompto was having a hard time, he was very good at keeping it to himself.  Not this time, though.  Not when he knew that tomorrow his friend would be getting married and he'd hardly see him again.  Not when it was so painful to feel like he's losing the most important person in his life.  When he finally spoke after minutes of uneven breathing and heartbreaking attempts to quell his sobs, his voice shook.  "It's....nothing.  I'm just- being.  Y'know."

With a frustrated push of air, Noctis rejected the explanation, and Prompto could almost laugh at how he could just _hear_ every reassuring word Noct's ever said to him, just in that small sound.

"Just...I'm....not gonna get to see you much after tomorrow, huh?  No more video games, no more chocobo racing.  I'm, uh-"  A pause had to be made to sniffle and wipe his face as Prompto finally looked at Noctis in the eye, his voice breaking a bit but still forcing a weak smile, nonetheless.  "Gonna miss you, buddy."

"Prompto..."  Noctis tugged on Prompto until his friend's head was leaning in the crook of his neck.  "I'll miss you too.  Don't know where I'd be without you."

Neither of them knew exactly what it was about the moment, but something just broke in the both of them simultaneously, and although their position didn't change and neither did the facts, regretful tears began to fall and their grips on each other tightened enough for it to hurt.  It was true, Noctis really had no idea where he'd be without Prompto, to the point that it felt like he'd been a totally different person had he never met him.  Now, he would have to live in a foreign country, without him.  There was nothing to be done about it short of asking Prompto to become a full-fledged member of the glaive to leave his life behind for good and join him wherever he went.  There was just no way he could ask for that.

No matter how good it sounded.

They fell asleep like that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for angst and confusion and maybe some action

It wasn't long after the wedding ceremony had begun that things took a dire turn for the worse.

There was a time for their vows to be exchanged and the crowd was silent and nothing was going wrong, but when Noctis slipped the second ring of Lucii on to Luna's finger, the world stopped for a few seconds and suddenly, screams of horror erupted from all around at the sight lay before them.

Lady Lunafreya, beloved Oracle, lay in her own blood on the ground. Standing above her, none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum himself, wielding the Trident of the Oracle with his eyes glowing a fiery red.

Before he could strike again, Gladio jumped in front and clashed their weapons, pushing back the crazed prince.  "The hell you doing, Noct?!"

Luna struggled to get up, managing it with the help of both Prompto and Ignis, who were trying to get her toward the medics as quickly as possible by warping, though with all the blood she was losing, both were worried that no matter how fast she saw medical attention, it wouldn't be able to save her.  Luckily, the medic wasn't far and they took her, leaving the guys to turn their attentions back to the ongoing fight between Gladio and Noctis, which was gradually becoming more explosive.

"Everyone, run!  We'll deal with this!"  Prompto shouted over the chaos at the crowd as both he and Ignis summoned their weapons, most of which had already gotten that idea themselves.

"Gladio, what's the situation?!" Ignis called out, needing to know what was going on before he could assess properly how to react.

Gladiolus hopped back toward them but kept his focus on Noct's movements.  "Dunno.  He's freakin' out about someone named Stella.  Something about her bein' a daemon.  He's not making any damn sense."

While they were talking, Noctis hadn't made a move, clearly having noticed that Luna was no longer reachable.  Ignis took this moment to try to reason.  "Noct!  Just tell us what's going on.  What happened?"

After a few seconds of deliberating, Noctis rid himself of his weapon, sighing as he approached the gang.  For a moment, he almost seemed back to normal, if it weren't for the eyes that, although they no longer glowed, were a bright shade of red.  "You guys don't understand.  She's not Stella, she's-"

"You're damn right she's not Stella.  She's Lunafreya, your _fiancee_ , who you just _tried to_ _kill_...!" Gladio interrupted, furious.

"Lunafreya?  Who....then...that was..."  In a moment of horrific realization, Noctis looked down at himself, at Luna's blood.  It wasn't fading into smoke like daemon's blood would.  Just ordinary, human blood.  A breath of panicked air escaped him as he took a step back.  "What...what the hell is going on?!"

"That's what we'd like to know."

Noctis began really taking in his surroundings, and more specifically, the people who surrounded him.  ".....Prompto?"

Prompto couldn't be here.  Everything that Noctis knew felt like it was being thrown out the window all at once.  Prompto had betrayed them, had been a spy all along, and most importantly, was dead.  Noctis took a few disbelieving steps toward his ex-friend, slowly raising his hand to hold his face, just to be sure.  His focus was so intense that it left Prompto feeling the need to squirm.  "...uh..y-yeah, Noct?"

Before this scene could continue, Luna stumbled back into the hall, followed by a bunch of guards and medical personnel who seemed extremely distraught by Luna's actions.  "Prompto, you must-"  She coughed, blood splatting onto her palm in the process.  Prompto rushed over to her, just as everyone else did aside from Noctis, who stood staring at her with a mixture of feelings on his face, mostly guilt.  "-Take the ring.  Shiva has spoken to me.  We're being attacked, the people....of Altissa, won't make it.  I'm not g-going..to survive this, you have to protect the king..."

Weakly, she removed the ring from her finger and handed it to Prompto, who took it just as Luna passed out on the people helping her stand.  Everything felt like it was moving with an accelerated tempo, leaving Prompto in the dust, holding the second ring of Lucii as staring in shock, his breath leaving him as another question was added to his rapidly growing pile.  _Why him_?

Across the room, Noctis gave a shout.  "Luna!"

Noctis tried to rush over to her side, but Ignis and Gladio stopped him in his tracks.  "She needs time to recover if she is to survive."

"What happened?!  Why is she-"

As Luna was carried away, the doors burst open, MTs swarming through with their guns and axes ready to slaughter any unfortunate soul who crossed their paths.


	3. Chapter 3

Niflheim's military forces had been expected to arrive ready for a large battle the day of the wedding between King Noctis and Lady Lunafreya.  Everyone knew it would happen, but were relying on the power of the Rings of Lucii being wielded by the newly wedded couple to protect them.

Now, civilians had very little to shield them against the warring forces of the Hydrean and the Magitek Troopers.  Everything moved at the speed of light for the people, who were evacuating the city as fast as they could and yet, not fast enough.

Noctis and his comrades fought their way toward the center of the storm, where Leviathan had been awakened by Lunafreya mere hours before in anticipation of her meeting with the King of Light.  With no way of understanding what made Noctis go crazy during the ceremony, he couldn't be trusted to go alone when so much was at stake.  They all had to remind themselves and each other that it would only endanger the people even further if for some reason Noctis failed to receive the blessing.

Leviathan had demanded that Noctis and his chosen fight her with the sacred rings to prove both his legitimacy as the King of Light and both of their worthiness to wield the delicate weapons forged by the Astrals.

 -

They were almost there, walking up the steps to speak to the Hydrean, but before they could reach the top, the group realized that Noctis had paused at the bottom of the steps, hands clenched at his side.

"Why are we here?!" Noctis had to shout just to be heard over the storm surrounding them.  "We should be helping evacuate!"

Ignis made his way back down until he reached Noctis, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture.  "The best thing we can do for these people right now is to keep moving forward with the plan."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Noctis burst out. "But Luna's not here!  You won't even tell me what happened to her and we need her for this!  Leviathan won't even _hear us out_ if I don't have that power!"

He was right, of course.  Leviathan was known to be the least human-friendly of the Astrals aside from Ifrit, and for good reason.  If they go into this without a plan, she may very well decide to swallow them whole and destroy the entire city for good measure.  Without the Oracle to translate, they had very little hope of stopping the storm, much less receiving the Hydrean's blessing.

Still, they had to do what they had to do.  At least, that was what Prompto thought as he clutched the second ring in his hand and spoke up.  "We have to try!"  With that, the ring was slid onto his finger as Noctis shouted out for him not to do it, though it was too late.  Prompto and Noctis glowed with a bright and blueish light, their bodies lifting into the air and circling one another until it could almost be seen as a waltz to their friends down below.

Fifty feet into the pouring sky, Prompto desperately reached out for his best friend's hand, Noctis scrambling to grab on as well until they found a balance with their ringed fingers entwined with one another.  Astonished, Noctis let out a shaken breath, both of his hands squeezing Prompto's a bit as he spoke.  "It worked."

Prompto, heart beating faster by the second, rain plastering his hair to his face, wasn't sure what to say first, but what came out of his mouth was none of the things he meant to say.  "I guess we're married, now."  Everything halted a bit for Prompto as he rewound what he said and internally face-palmed.  Not only had he said something incredibly embarrassing, but also, now really wasn't the time.  To keep their attentions where they should be, he let one of their hands go, both now facing the Hydrean.  "W-We should go.  You ready for this?"

"You know it." Noctis confirmed as the rings felt their intentions ans they flew across the water toward Leviathan, who was being assaulted by canons from the nearby Niff airships.  It didn't take them long to get there, nor did it take long to destroy said airships with hardly more than a thought from both of them sending a beam of light straight through each and every one of the Leviathan's attackers.

Once finished, they had the Hydrean's full attention.  Without further warning, strands of water rose to whip them.  "Here she comes!"  Prompto warned as they let go of one another, reaching into the Armiger for their respective weapons.

"I got this." Nocits sliced through the Leviathan-shaped strands of water and flew toward Leviathan's head as Prompto targeted the wings.  "Leviathan.  I need your power!"

A thunderous roar echoed out from the Astral as she commenced the test, swirling and summoning a massive wall of water around them, destroying a massive portion of Altissia in the process.

* * *

 

Noctis awoke in pain.

Next to him lay Prompto, who seemed to be just as hurt as he, though none of the damage was too severe.  They would be fine.  Probably.

The world just felt like it was too much.  The sun was shining too bright, and the stone underneath them was too hard for Noctis to go back to sleep, no matter how much he wanted to.

With a heavy sigh, Noctis sat up, looking down at Prompto as a horror sunk in.

They had done it, hadn't they?  They'd defeated Leviathan.

So why was Prompto's ring gone?


End file.
